You Can't Love The Dead
by tjw242
Summary: (SEQUEL) Nico and Percy, now dating, move to New Rome hoping for a fresh start while helping rebuild it. But the Fates think otherwise. Nico has to deal with homophobic Romans while Percy has to deal with horny Romans (one, really). Along with Rachael bringing foreboding news, Nico's being haunted. Will Nico relapse into self-harm again? (Contains: swearing, rape) [A Percico Fic]


**You Can't Love The Dead**

****[I'm posting this in celebration of _finally_ finishing BoO!] **

**What is up guys, thank you for making it all the way to the sequel series, but if you're new here, here's a crash course:**

**Nico tries to kill himself after the Giant War and Percy saves him only to request Nico stays in Cabin Three as he's lost his shadow-travelling. After a short experience with anorexia, cutting, Persephone, Percy's dead ex-girlfirend's (Annabeth) goodbye letter, sexual tension and some laurel wreaths, Percy and Nico finally admit their love for each other much to the delight of Aphrodite who accounts for all of the reactions of a basic fangirl. Poseidon's okay with it but Hades kinda isn't, Percy heals Nico's scars after Nico thinks Percy was breaking up with him whom then suffered a short bout of amnesia after getting his powers back but they kissed (a lot) and made up and now both are being sent to Camp Jupiter to help rebuild it after Gaia's war.**

**Anyway… This story has more new character interaction, and as impossible as it may seems, more drama. Ugh. Why do I do this to myself?**

**I'm kind of sad because I began to write this, then changed the ending to YCLS, so I had to rewrite this entire first chapter _**

**Enjoy nonetheless.**

**_Warning: _****this story will still contain explicit sex, kinda rape (how do you have ****_"kinda rape"?_****), swearing and violence.**

**Enjoy (And yes, the title is a clue to up coming events…)**

**I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT****

* * *

><p><em>~ 1 ~<em>

"Hey Nico?"

Nico di Angelo looked over to his boyfriend, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon.

"Yeah?"

They were both tired and hadn't spoken for the last few hours as they rode the bus to Camp Jupiter, only holding hands and taking turns napping. Sure, they could've gone a thousand (faster) different ways, but when Percy suggested rockin' it like mortals for a day, Nico couldn't help but accept.

They were on their way to Camp Jupiter because, in the Giant War it had been destroyed when the Greeks collaborated with the Romans there. Before they could launch the last attack, Gaia brought it to them. The demigods won, but the sweeping valley both boys had grown to attached to had been razed. The Romans had happily moved into Camp Half-Blood for the few weeks following, but were anxious to return home. Reyna had requested workers, and Percy had accepted, but only if Nico came. Percy had taken it upon himself to take care of Nico when the son of Hades had tried to kill himself, twice actually. Oh right, the cutting thing.

"Why cutting? Like, what made you pick that?"

So there they were, only a few minutes away from the place that would be their home for the next few weeks, and Percy was asking Nico the question the boy himself had trouble answering.

He looked at Percy with tired eyes. Was he prepared to answer? In his mind, Nico just wanted to get away, forever.

The first time, Nico had lost sight of his purpose not only at Camp Half-Blood, but as a demigod and a person. The second time, Nico believed Percy had said he didn't love him, and heartbreak amplified all of his original reasons for dying.

But that wasn't what Percy was asking. Nico had told Percy he'd been cutting for three years, even though Nico's body was now bare of scars— the hesitantly accepted gift from Percy. Percy wanted to know why Nico had _started_.

"B-" Nico began, but Percy shushed him. Well then. Nico's first assumption was that Percy had spotted a monster, but Nico turned in his horribly uncomfortable seat to see the familiar tunnel end that was the entrance to Camp Jupiter. Even better, the boys had someone waiting for them.

_~ O ~_

Nico had noticed a sudden lack of campers the last day that he and Percy had spent in Camp Half-Blood, and Percy had reminded him that all the part-time campers had returned to their schools (Sally said Percy could take a week to help the Romans and make sure Nico was settled in before going back as well). So, Nico didn't know why Rachael Elizabeth Dare was waiting for them at the bus stop next to the service door that served as Camp Jupiter's _first_ defence. And dressed as a Greek goddess, no less.

The boys raced off the bus and Rachael grinned at them. Before she could speak, Percy caught her in a bear hug.

"Whoa there, Percy, save some for your boyfriend," She said through laughs. _Right,_ Nico reminded himself, O_racle stuff, of course Rachael knows._

"Hey Nico," Rachael said, softer, and went over to hug the younger demigod. He attempted a smile and greeted her back. He'd been prepared to tell Percy, then Rachael had interrupted. Nico fought the urge to blame the girl. Grudges had always been his weakness, but Percy had shown him the importance of forgiveness. Anyway, it's not like Rachael had planned it. Nico looked at the Oracle.

Or did she? Nico had just enough time to shoot Rachael a questioning look before Percy spoke.

"What's with the get up?" Percy asked, biting back giggles. Rachael looked down at her gown.

"Oh, school dress-up day. I thought it would be funny, y'know, an inside joke." Her serious face took over. "Didn't know I'd get a message to meet you guys here. Together, no less."

Neither of the demigods knew exactly what Rachael was trying to get at with that comment, but she continued anyway.

"I'm glad to see you guys are happy with each other." She said. She and Percy continued to talk and catch up, but Nico was struck. He felt a sudden, horrible weight settle in his gut, turning around, Nico looked back into the now-empty tunnel. He looked into the shadows, almost watching Rachael's words echo further and further into the darkness. He wasn't afraid of the dark. He wasn't.

_I'm glad to see you guys are happy with each other _

The words echoed not only down the tunnel, but inside Nico's mind.

_You guys are happy with each other_

Gods, what was with the sudden onslaught of nausea?

_You guys are happy_

Nico didn't feel like it was his voice anymore.

_With each other_

Why couldn't Nico stop the words?

_You guys_

Staring into the dark tunnel, Nico wasn't afraid of the dark.

_Are happy_

He wasn't. He really wasn't.

_With each other_

He was afraid of what was in the dark.

_~ O ~_

Percy looked over to Nico, who was staring into the tunnel they were nearly out of. Rachael stopped talking her mortal drabble once they both saw Nico's expression. To say Nico looked like he'd seen a ghost just wouldn't cut it. Nico looked like he'd just seen his own corpse.

"Nico?" Percy relaxed once Nico turned to face him. "I love you."

Those three words held huge meaning to anyone, but it was the key phrase Percy and Nico shared. It represented so much of what they shared, but mostly when Percy had started freaking out in the lake back at Camp Half-Blood and Nico reassured Percy he'd done nothing wrong.

Nico's pained expression relaxed. Percy knew Nico had gone through so much more than him, not only in their Tartarus episodes but in life. It was only fair that Nico had his freak out moments, as long as it didn't end with him cutting. Percy simply assumed Nico was getting lost in a memory, staring into the tunnel, and knew to ease Nico out of it. Rachael was watching the two intently.

"Percy," Nico said with a small smile which Percy returned in full. "I lo—" Nico suddenly collapsed. Percy caught him before he hit the ground, and told Rachael to get to camp and get help. Percy turned back to Nico, who was holding his head, obviously in pain. It reminded Percy, horribly enough, of when he'd once pulled Nico too deep in the lake. The pressure, Percy heard, was excruciating. But they were above ground— well, in a tunnel. Percy knew being underground could have similar effects, but it shouldn't have mattered; underground was Nico's father's domain, if anything, Nico was more comfortable underground. Percy knew Nico could be agoraphobic at the best of times. Not thinking and just knowing he needed to move Nico, Percy slung the younger boy's arm over his shoulders and lugged him toward the door Rachael had managed to get open. It wasn't hard, even Romans know to open the doors for a goddess, Greek or not. Or at least, what appears to be a goddess. The were more than a little surprised when what was obviously a mortal burst in, followed by Percy Jackson and a not-great-looking Nico di Angelo.

As soon as they were out in the open air, though, Nico said he was fine.

"Are you kidding me?" Percy asked, squinting in the sudden sunlight. Nico still got out of Percy's grasp.

"Really, Percy. I said I'm fine." Nico implored. Giving his boyfriend a _we're talking about this later _look, Percy turned back to Rachael. By now, more than a few sentries had turned their attention to the girl.

"You're late," The familiar voice of Reyna Ramirez-Arellano caught everyone's attention. Percy straightened up, Rachael pulled an innocent face and Nico, much to the surprise of everyone, went over to hug the praetor. She happily returned it, dropping the formal aura.

"Hey _Rara,_" Nico teased, and everyone braced themselves for one beheaded Greek. Reyna simply laughed and moved on to greet Percy, stopping at Rachael.

"Picked up a new one?" Reyna asked.

"Actually—" Percy began, but Rachael interrupted.

" I'm Rachael Dare, Oracle of Camp Half-Blood." She said, extending a hand. Percy grimaced at her introduction.

The head of Camp Jupiter examined Rachael's extended with a passive expression, but didn't take it. She gave a questioning glance to Percy: _does this girl know any Roman etiquette at all? _

Percy shook his head. Rachael caught their silent conversation and withdrew her hand.

"Well, _Rachael Dare,_ I suppose you'll be staying." Rachael responded with a grin. "Nico can show you to the Ambassador's cabin. Percy, if you will," Percy nodded, and followed Reyna after pecking Nico on the cheek, which left the younger boy blushing furiously and a few Romans chuckling.

_~ O ~_

"How's Malcolm?" Nico asked Rachael as the two walked to the barracks. A dozen demigods were undercover at Rachael's school, protecting the Oracle. Nico was most familiar with Malcolm, that being said, he had never talked to the guy.

"He's… Good." Rachael said quietly. Nico stole a glance at her to see why she was being so quiet, and was more than surprised to see her blushing. Surely…

Rachael caught his look and playfully hit his arm. Nico was about to ask what sent Rachael to Caldecott Tunnel, but Jason came jogging up to them.

"Hey guys," He said, and the Greeks greeted him back. Nico's good mood was suddenly soured. Ever since Jason had come back to Camp Half-Blood to "console" Percy over Nico's hospital visit, Nico couldn't help but acknowledge his own possessiveness over Percy, especially to other boys' affections. It didn't help that Jason was asking about Percy.

Nico was just tuning into the conversation between Jason and Rachael when a new voice caught everyone's attention.

"Where is she?! This is blasphemy!" Nico groaned at the sight of a scrawny blond making his way to the trio. Nico leaned over to one now-quite-nervous Rachael.

"Octavian, augur." Was all he could make before Octavian was upon them. A crowd was drawing, and Jason tried to step in Octavian's way. The smaller boy simply pushed the praetor out of the way. Octavian took one step toward Rachael and was suddenly holding a knife. Observers cried out, and Jason would've been too late to stop the augur.

Before anyone could really see what happened, Octavian was on the ground, his sacrificial knife in Nico's hand. With a contented smile and a look that demanded no questions be asked, Nico dropped the knife in the dirt, took Rachael by the arm and continued to show her around.

Jason couldn't help but chuckle.

_~ O ~_

"What's your Oracle doing out of camp?" Reyna questioned as she and Percy walked through the _Principia_, Romans calling out greetings to Percy Jackson, former praetor. Percy tried to keep his attention on Reyna, but it was difficult. Though many building were in ruins, and the aqueducts mostly pillars of stone; various waterfalls disrupting work on New Rome, Camp Jupiter was still beautiful.

"She goes to mortal school for most of the year, where we have demigods guarding her. I wasn't expecting her to join us here and now, though." Percy answered, hoping Reyna wouldn't be too mad.

Looking around, Percy hadn't spotted Jason, yet, but was instead greeted by Octavian. _"Greeted",_ of course meaning getting yelled at.

"Having Greeks in the camp is one thing, Reyna," He spat while striding up to them, "but their _Oracle?_ That lying, false, Greek bitch cannot be here!" Percy knew to let Reyna take this one, as much as he wanted to skewer Octavian there and then.

"They are guests, just like the other Greeks Camp Half-Blood has so _generously_ handed over to us." She said, clearly ignoring Octavian's choice of language. He just sneered at Percy at stalked off.

"Still not warming up to us?" Percy asked, knowing Octavian had been shitty ever since his siege on Camp Half-Blood had been rendered futile. Still, he was let off since the Romans still needed their _augur_. Reyna laughed softly.

"No, unfortunately not."

Reyna and Percy walked the entirety of the camp, chatting and Reyna pointing out where needed what, going in-depth on the aqueducts. Percy grinned as he felt the pull of the Little Tiber, almost begging for a path to run again.

Even though Percy was overjoyed to be back in Camp Jupiter, he couldn't help but feel dread in the back of his mind. _Probably just from Octavian's outburst,_ he told himself. As they neared the barracks, Percy caught Jason.

"Hey, Percy!"

Jason had returned to being praetor of Camp Jupiter when Piper and Frank had both died, only coming back to Camp Half-Blood when Nico was in hospital and Percy was despairing at his side. Jason had been great, listening to everything Percy said, no matter how dismal is got. Percy definitely owed Jason.

"Hey man," He greeted back, ignoring Reyna's glare for being so informal to a praetor.

"I missed you and Nico this morning, coming back— we barely got the pegasi to take off without you, had to tell them you two had already left." Percy grinned.

"We had, actually. Nico and I took a bus so we had to get an earlier start." Jason frowned while nodding in understanding, not bothering to ask why the two had taken mortal transport.

"Anyway," He continued, "just ran into Nico and Rachael, who just ran into Octavian." Jason began to laugh.

"Percy, you taught Nico so well, I swear. Octavian was on his ass but I was on the ground laughing." Jason managed. Reyna scowled, but Percy returned Jason's grin. It wasn't heartfelt though, he couldn't help but wonder why Nico would need to take down Octavian. He said goodbye to the praetors and headed off for the Ambassador's cabin, where he, Nico and Rachael would be staying.

As soon as he was out of eyeshot, Percy dropped the smile. He hadn't taught Nico anything in the nearly two weeks they'd been living together. No training, no classes, nothing. Where Nico got his moves from, Percy could guess it was from his months in the Underworld. Or perhaps Tartarus.

Percy shivered at the memory, brushing off other thoughts and simply wanting to get back to Nico. They needed to talk.

_~ O ~_

Even though the pounding in his head had waned once he and Percy had made it into Camp Jupiter, Nico still felt dread settle in his stomach. It was certainly different to the tunnel incident, but it wasn't any better.

Nico left Rachael to get settled into her room, which she was sharing with some other Greeks. Nico made them promise to act as her guards, especially if Octavian was near.

Nico knew Percy wouldn't put out if they ended up getting their Oracle killed.

With a dangerous smirk, Nico entered the cabin he and Percy were sharing. It was a simple, worker's cabin, but Nico loved it because it was only him and Percy.

Despite his newfound contentment, the dread didn't disappear from Nico's stomach. He sat down on one of the beds, trying to think of something else other than that he might be being haunted.

Nico exited his thoughts when someone came in. A soft knock and a head of black hair peeking in, and Percy was sitting next to Nico. Just like that, the nausea retreated, which Nico thought was strange because it got worse and worse until Percy came in. That wasn't normal haunting behaviour, Nico knew. But at that moment, he was too distracted by his boyfriend to care.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked, obviously about the Caldecott Tunnel episode. Nico mutely nodded, and instead of talking, opted for pulling Percy in for a kiss. It had been such a long, stressful day; Nico was ready for some alone time. Alone with Percy, of course.

The older demigod accepted the kiss, but not accepting Nico's answer. With an entertained grin, Percy pull back.

"What happened with Octavian?" He asked. Nico looked at his hands, obviously trying to hide his pride.

"He tried to knife Rachael, so… It was a simple disarm," He said, but Percy found it hilarious.

"Nico!" Percy's laugh was infectious, "you floored him!"

Nico just chuckled at the memory, and resumed the kiss, which Percy didn't break this time.

_~ O ~_

Sadly enough, their night couldn't end there. Almost an hour later (don't ask) Percy had to drag Nico out of bed to come and eat. They reluctantly made their way to the Roman dining hall, located in the _Principia_. The two were met with giggles and a few catcalls when they entered, but Percy refused to remove his arm from around Nico's waist, much to the younger boy's discomfiture. Once they were seated, Percy leaned in close to Nico's ear.

"Dinner tomorrow will be a little flashier," He said, and Nico shot him a questioning look.

* * *

><p><strong>**Hehe, take that Octavian! But is Nico being haunted? That would put a bit of a dampener of everything… And what the hell was with the tunnel? Though it sounds like Percy has something special planned for tomorrow night 0.0**<strong>


End file.
